


Ray, Joel, and the Rather Hairy Predicament

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, joelay - Freeform, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel didn't mean for his impulse purchase to go this far</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray, Joel, and the Rather Hairy Predicament

"Alright, let's go through this again, Joel. And go slowly this time."

"Well, I was driving home and there was this farmer's market, see..."

Joel stopped to think over his words while Ray put a hand over his mouth as if that would keep his anger inside.

"See...?" Ray repeated, raising his eyebrow at the other man.

"So I stopped, obviously, and I just meant to get some fruits or vegetables...maybe," Joel looked down and scratched at his neck.

"Oh, maybe!" Ray shot back sarcastically. "And then...?"

Joel squirmed under Ray's hot gaze. "This is where things get complicated."

Ray sighed and threw his head back. "Things can't be more complicated than they are right now, Joel. Continue."

"It was just...it was there. It needed to be bought and given a home. It needed to be loved," Joel tried to explain in his best sad voice and gestured to what he had bought at the farmer's market.

Ray inhaled through his nose deeply as he ran a hand through his hair. "Did you really think this through, Joel?" He glared at the older man who shrank away and looked at the ground in shame.

"No," Joel answered quietly and shook his head. "But look at it, Ray! I needed it!"

At this statement, all of Ray's anger flew out. "YOU NEEDED A FUCKING ALPACA? HOW'D YOU EVEN GET IT IN THE FUCKING ELEVATOR?"

Joel mumbled something forcing Ray to take a deep breath and calm down. "What?" He asked as patiently as he could.

"Stairs. We took the stairs," Joel said louder and he nervously met Ray's eyes. 

Neither man spoke after that, as Joel didn't know what to say and ray was still trying to figure out the alpaca occupying the kitchen. The alpaca let out an odd humming noise before hungrily attacking one of the fake plants that littered the apartment, another impulse purchase on Joel's part. 

The situation finally began to amuse Ray and he started laughing to Joel's surprise. "God, Joel, what am I going to do with you?"

"Stop being mad at me?" Joel supplied in a meek voice. 

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Ray pulled Joel over to hug him, only momentarily however, as the alpaca began moving about the apartment. 

"We'll need a bigger place," Ray commented while slowly approaching the alpaca to grab onto its lead rope.

He could hear a small intake of breath from Joel before the older man excitedly asked, "Does that mean we're keeping it?"

Seeing that the alpaca wasn't in a kicking mood, Ray secured the rope in one hand and turned back to Joel. "Yeah. In fact, I kinda found a place for us a couple days ago. It's got a huge lawn, a porch, and even a barn, weirdly enough," Ray's voice dropped down. "And...I also kinda sent in the down payment already."

Ray was now the one feeling nervous as he looked at Joel before being attacked with a crashing bear hug where Ray only stayed balanced just to not lose hold of the alpaca.

"I love you," Joel said as he squeezed Ray tighter.

"Love you too," Ray replied in a strained voice from being hugged so tightly before somehow managing to free himself from Joel's affections and placing a quick kiss on the older man's cheek.

Joel was beaming now, making Ray nearly forget about the elephant, or rather, alpaca, in the room until it started chewing on his hoodie.

"Jesus Christ," Ray waved away the alpaca, which seemed to annoy but motivate it even more to go after Ray.

"Do you have a name in mind?" Ray asked as he picked up a nearby fly swatter, hoping it would deter the advancing animal, and held it in front of the alpaca's face.

"Oh," Joel blinked. "I forgot about that."

The young man sighed when he was backed into the corner of the kitchen, evading every move he could of the alpaca's. "I suppose you forgot about food too? And what about when it needs to go to the bathroom?"

"Right," Joel nodded as if he could fix the situation immediately. "Well we could keep it at the office until we move into our new place..."

Ray laughed and gently batted the alpaca's nose. "Burnie would kill you."

"He doesn't have to know."

"Joel Heyman, are you suggesting we release our alpaca into Stage 5 and play dumb as it destroys everything?" Ray pointed, giving Joel a disbelieving stare.

Unfortunately for Ray, Joel looked completely serious. "We have a fenced in area outside, the field, small pond when it rains...and the floors aren't concrete for no reason."

Ray felt the need to hit his head against the cabinets but instead opted to petting the alpaca. "So you thought all that through, but not the alpaca itself?"

Joel made a noise of disdain where upon seeing the man's defeated look, Ray ultimately gave in.

"Fine. We'll keep him there, but it's your ass on the line," Ray said followed by a deep sigh. "Stage 5, get ready to meet your new alpaca."

**Author's Note:**

> You guys should look up the noises alpacas make. It's definitely not what you'd expect.


End file.
